Applejack 7 (OO7)
Applejack 007, or OO7 as most call him due to being unable to tell the difference, is one of Chrysalis's top infiltrators, a hidden agent with skills including hand to hand, subterfuge and information gathering. But his greatest skill... is really wishing Chrysalis would pay more attention to him, he tries so hard. And hating Jetset for being so annoying. And finding Celestia's hair just... just so pretty. And occasional racism. He's a changeling of many talents. Story At the start Initially, OO7 was a joke about James Bond, one story where his number was the punchline and that was it. Robot invasion 42 needed a stand-in for the A-team while she defended her Queen, and Shining Armor and crew, down in the Empire. To pull off the con, she handed him a lot of her memories with a mind-sharing technique, and he posed as her and helped out in the assault on the airship. Chitania-Aftermath In the wake of Chitania's rampage, he was sent to track her down, just as Jetset was as well. Due to her sporadic appearing and disappearing, he never managed it. Partyland He tracked the Titan there, and eventually engaged in some fun. Cordyceps He rejoined the A-team consisting of Spike and 77, but with a hidden agenda all the while. After losing track of 77, Spike grew suspicious, and turned on him. 7 managed to immobilize him with a mind-spell, but Jetset soon appeared afterwards and a battle ensued. Eventually, 7 tricked him into sticking to each other, and he drained the other agent of his energy and won the fight. Turning back, he found himself shot repeatedly by Spike while attempting to reason with him, not managing to do so before Spike was bitten and turned. Defeated, he was forced to retreat with Jetset in tow, and spent the rest of the invasion struggling to keep himself alive underneath Canterlot. Aftermath He and Spike patched things up rather quickly, with 7 declaring that he used to fight other infiltrators all the time, it's just how the game is played. Currently In an effort to prove himself to his Queen, he is currently tracking down a certain individual who kept 32 fed while imprisoned. 29 had better watch out... even if 7 does have to deal with the occasional massive brawl in his hunt. Trivia * Initially just a one-off gag joke on bond with him failing an infiltration, and badly, he was brought back when conflicting stories put 42 at both the Empire and the Airship at the same time. It was here the concept of 'mind-sharing' was introduced, and OO7 posed as 42 for the remainder of the arc. * He never lost his A-team membership after that, and rejoined the team during Cordyceps * He is utterly enraptured by Celestia's hair, thinking it one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen. In fact, while initially trying to spy on her(before finding this impossible) he asked her for a strand of it, which she gave to him, and he now keeps in a little case in his legholes. * He is more relaxed about his rivalry than Jetset, due to him caring more about moving up in the ranks of the changelings than proving any superiority, but that doesn't mean he doesn't occasionally dream of the guy falling into a sharktank. * He has a bad habit of being racist to "Flakes", which are members of the Hive who came from other, dead Queens before attaching themselves to him, called such because they're things that 'flaked off' of a dead being. He, as one of the 'Pure-hive', thinks the should just be lucky they're still alive at all. * While extremely loyal, he has... doubts. From time to time.Category:ChangelingsCategory:A-Team